User blog:DE-Note/RWBY Game idea
This is my submission/idea for a RWBY game. Campaign The campaign for RWBY will be a 3D open world action adventure game that follows teams RWBY and JNPR throughout the story. You can either play single player or 2-4 player co-op online. In single player, you can switch between the characters of your current team during combat. However, you cannot do this in online co-op. Versus Versus mode will be a fighting mode on a 2.5D fighting plane. There are 2 modes: 1-on-1 or Team Battle, both have a tournament or 3 round match setup. You will be able to select from a list of characters. In order to unlock more characters, you must complete tasks in campaign mode. You can choose from 3 differrent player setups: Player vs CPU, 2 Players local, or 2 Players online. Character Stats Each playable character starts with 1000 points of HP. All playable characters have 4 permenant stats which are measured by 10 bars.(Each bar represents 100 points) Those stats are: Aura, Combat, Speed, and Stamina. These apply in both Campaign and Versus. (Stamina does not apply in Versus.) *'Aura: '''The amount of damage a character can take before he/she takes HP damage.(Aura regenerates overtime.) *'Combat':' The amount of damage a character deals. *'Speed: How fast a character moves. *'Endurance: '''How much stamina a character has. A light attack takes a low amount of stamina while heavy take a large amount.(Stamina regenerates overtime.) Here's the stats for the 8 main playable characers: *'Ruby Rose ' ' 'Aura 7/10 Combat 7/10 Speed 10/10 Endurance 8/10 *'Wiess Schnee ' Aura 6/10 Combat 9/10 Speed 8/10 Endurance 6/10 *'Blake Belladonna' ' '''Aura 7/10 Combat 8/10 Speed 9/10 Endurance 8/10 *'Yang Xiao Long''' Aura 8/10 Combat 8/10 Speed 7/10 Endurance 9/10 *'Jaune Arc' Aura 10/10 Combat 6/10 Speed 7/10 Endurance 8/10 *'Nora Valkyrie' ' ' Aura 7/10 Combat 8/10 Speed 7/10 Endurance 10/10 *'Pyhrra Nikos' ' '''Aura 8/10 Combat 9/10 Speed 7/10 Endurance 8/10 *'Lie Ren''' ' '''Aura 9/10 Combat 9/10 Speed 8/10 Endurance 5/10 Experience System Experience is earned by defeating enemies, completing missions, and earning achievements. Experience is shared throughout the team, single player and online. Gaining enough xp will result in leveling up.(Max level is 50) Experience needed to get from level 0 to level 1 is 500. Everytime you level up the xp requirement triples, so the xp needed to get to level 1 to 2 is 1500 xp. Every 10 levels, your characters' HP increases by 1000 and the bar value for each character stat (excluding speed and endurance) increases by 100. Enemies also get stronger every 10 levels. Here's the pattern: *Level 0: each bar represents 100 points *Level 10: each bar represents 200 points *Level 20: each bar represents 300 points *Level 30: each bar represents 400 points *Level 40: each bar represents 500 points *Level 50: each bar represents 1000 points Skill Points and Skill Trees Every character has three skill trees: Semblance, Combat, and Survivability. (Aura/Speed/Endurance) All 3 need skill points to unlock bonus stat boosts or abilities. There are 3 ways to earn skill points: #Leveling Up #A Mission Reward #Completing a Training Facility Challange Training Facilities can be found in all MAJOR cities. Each training facility has 3 seperate courses: Semblance Contol, Combat Practice, and Survivability Training. The three courses have 5 challanges under them, each harder than the one before it. Completing a challange will reward you with a skill point, but you can only spend that point in the tree that the challange is focused on. (Ex: If you complete a challange in the Combat course, you can only spend the point you earned in the Combat tree.) Semblance Each character has a semblance which is like a special abillity. Semblance has a cooldown time which is differrent for each character. Here is the list for team RWBY: *'Ruby: Rose Petals ''Discription:'' Ruby can dash in any direction at high speed up to 3 times. If Ruby dashes into an enemy, the enemy will take heavy damage and knocked out for 5 seconds.(Each dash adds 5 seconds to the cooldown up to a max of 15 seconds.) *'''Wiess: Air Step Discription': Wiess can emit a glyph under her to send her airborne.(10 second cooldown.) *'Blake: '''Cat-Like ''Discription': Blake's attack speed increases significantly for 2 minutes.(1 minute cooldown.) *Yang: Golden Flames ''Discription: Yang bursts into flames damaging anything around her. In addition, Yang gains 50% damage reduction and her combat increases to 20/10 for 1 minute.(3 minute cooldown.) Here's the list for team JNPR: *'''Jaune: Aura Mirror Discription:' Jaune gains 100% damage reduction for 1 minute. During this time, any damage delt to Jaune is reflected back to the attacker.(2 minute cooldown.) *'Nora: Hyperactive Discription: ''Nora has unlimited stamina for 2 minutes.(1 minute cooldown) *'Pyhrra:' Shield Toss ''Discription: Pyhrra throws her shield at an enemy or multipule targets, then she summons back the shield back, thus striking the target(s) with heavy damage twice.(10 second cooldown.) *'Ren:' Buddah's Palm Discription: Ren uses a focused attack that deals massive damage to one target.(1 minute cooldown.) Lien Lien is the currency in RWBY. Use it to buy items, ammo, and etc. There are 3 ways to obtain Lien: #As a mission reward #From selling items #It is always dropped by Human and Faunus enemies Stores Stores are found throughout the world of RWBY. Stores sell various items from food to alt character costumes. There are 3 types of stores: *'Dust Shops' ' Ammunition/Dust Books/Magazines *'Convienence Stores' ' HP Recovery/Stat Boost Items Magazines *'Clothing Stores' ' Alternate Character Costumes Ammunition and Dust Each character (except Jaune) has an Ammunition/Dust for their weapon. There are 2 types of Ammunition/Dust for each character: Regular and Premium. *'Ruby Rose' ' .50 Cal Rounds .50 High-Impact *'Wiess Schnee' Dust 4-Pack Schnee Dust 4-Pack *'Blake Belladonna' 9mm Rounds 9mm P+ Rounds *'Yang Xiao Long' 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells Incendiary 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells *'Nora Valkyrie' 40mm Grenades Hearts Series 40mm Grenades *'Pyrrha Nikos' .308 Rounds .308 High-Power *'Lie Ren' 10mm Rounds 10mm P+ Rounds HP Recovery/Stat Boost Items There are many HP recovery and stat boost items in RWBY. HP Recovery Bandage (Recovers 10% of your HP) Small First Aid Kit (Recovers 25% of your HP) First Aid Kit (Recovers 50% of your HP) Large First Aid Kit (Restores HP) Auto-Recovery Kit (Permenantly adds a 0.5% health regeneration) 'Stat Boost Cookies (Ruby's stats all raise to 10/10 for 30 seconds when consumed) Tuna Sandwich (Blake's stats all raise to 10/10 for 30 seconds when consumed) Pancakes (Nora's stats all raise to 10/10 for 30 seconds when consumed) I have trouble with coming up with the other 5 characters' stat boost item. (AKA: Their favorite food) Books and Magazines Books and magazines are found across many stores in RWBY. They improve your stats temporararly or permanantly. Books All books permanantly improve stats by a bit. Read enough, and your charactrer will have a big bonus added to their stats. The Manifestation of Our Souls (+20 points for each bar in Aura, up to max. of +200 points) The History of Dust (+20 points for each bar in Combat, up to a max. of +200 points) How To: Organize Your Backpack (+1 space added to Backpack, up to a max of +5 extra Backpack spaces) Magazines All magazines give huge 2 minute stat boosts. Perfect when you're in a tight spot. The Study of Aura (+200 points for each bar in Aura) Weapons (+200 points for each bar in Combat) Running Techniques (+50 points for each bar in Speed) Intense Training (+100 points for each bar in Endurance) Category:Blog posts